


Golden Flowers

by Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose



Series: Linked [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of self harm, Depressed Frisk, Depressed Sans, Frisk - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, bit of depression, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose/pseuds/Luci_A_Fucking_Satanic_Gay_Goose
Summary: Some demons never seem to leave. Frisk begins to understand that after freeing all of monster kind from the underground and beginning their new journey with their new friends. But Chara decided to stick around and they'll do anything to get another reset.
Series: Linked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808125
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. New reset?

The flowers, I can see the flowers. Golden, shining in the light beaming down the large hole I had fallen into. I could lie in this plant bed forever, bathing in the warmth of my surroundings. I loved it. It was perfect. The sun shone down onto the patch, it never seemed to move away from that particular spot. I never stayed there for too long. Every time I got up and moved onto the next room ready to make the same friends over and over or watch their dust settle onto the ground in front of me. I'd walk through their remains to find the next, up until I reached LV 20. I hated every single moment of those runs. My chest felt heavy though and something was tickling the insides of my lungs. I coughed and opened my eyes. I froze. It was dust that was floating above me, creeping into my body through my nose. It's too early though, no one should be dead yet. I sit up straight and look around me. No one was around but the particles were piling up, spilling everywhere. My soul started beating faster and my breathing became unnatural. Panic attacks were quite common but this is not something I've ever felt before. It was like I was suffocating slowly. All I could see was the greyness of the dust that was reaching towards my feet.

"Kid!"

I turned around and saw a familiar silhouette. Sans the skeleton. He was limping closer and closer to me. My eyes widened when I saw the large slash in his side.

"Kid, what have you done?" He shouted, falling to his knees

"Sans! What's happening? I've only just got here!" I called out to him.

I ran to him, he was shaking so much.

"Why did you kill them all?" I could see Sans was clinging on to life.

"I didn't!"

He went silent before crying out. He'd been stabbed in the back. I could see someone behind him.

"Chara?"

I could see their sickening grin, their blood red eyes. I shivered as they let go of Sans, leaving the dagger in his back.

"Hello again Frisk, looks liked I finished the job for you," they sneered.

"No, we were all on the surface, even Asriel!" I cried.

It was true, somehow Asriel had survived losing all those souls. We all were confused but so happy to see him.

"But you killed them all, the comedian never forgot," Chara looked over as his body, which was beginning to decompose, and smirked.

"Look if you want a reset, you ain't getting one. I made a promise," I said.

"A promise you broke a million times. Admit it, Frisk, you enjoy the LV, don't you?"

"No! I hate it! It makes me feel disgusting, get out of my head Chara!" I screamed at them.

They took a step forward, picked up the dagger and blew the dust off of it. Chara was now very close to me.

"You are no use to me then," they said, before plunging the knife into my chest. I felt the tip of it touch my soul.

Chara laughed, a loud maniacal laugh that rung round my head. I collapsed then woke up.


	2. The conversation after

I sat up right, my soul racing a mile a minute. This nightmare's been worse than the others, they haven't been as... intense. I look over to the bed on the opposite side of the room and smile to myself. Asriel was asleep, his arms and legs spread out every where. His white fur was a mess and the blanket had fallen off the bed. God, I'm so glad he's my brother. If I had to go back to my... human family, I don't know what I would've done. I made a promise to Sans not to reset no matter what happens and I can't put him through another. I can't give the demon what they want.

"Is that so? Aww, how cute," I heard Chara giggle.

I groaned. Here we go again.

"So haunting my dreams wasn't enough? You're now reading my thoughts?" I whispered.

"Maybe... So, Frisky, how was your little beauty sleep? Was it pure torture?" They teased.

"Get out of my head, Chara, I'm tired of your crap," I lay back down and pulled the covers over my head.

"Oh come on, Frisk, don't be such a drag. Let's have a little fun. If you reset we can go back and finally finish them all off. See their dust pile up once more. What d'you say?"

"No, I don't want to. We finally have an ending. Whether it's good or bad, I don't know but it's something and I want it to stay that way. Sans wants it to stay that way," I closed my eyes, praying that they would see sense and leave me alone.

"And that comedian's wish means something to you? He killed you a million times, Frisk, I bet you want to do the same to him. Rip him to pieces like he did to you. Doesn't that sound amazing?" Chara asked.

"It really doesn't appeal to me anymore. I only killed because one, I wanted to see what would happen and two, you basically possessed me during every genocide run. I'm going to sleep," I sighed and tried to ignore Chara's disturbingly calm voice.

Before my last reset Sans made me promise not to reset ever again and I agreed to do it. I don't want to kill anyone especially not my friends. They all care about me so much. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore... Sans. I can't let them down again. All those years ago, humans never understood monsters. They saw them as vicious animals and not the friendly people I see. They were all just scared and they would attack. Now humans are a little more accepting, some are still incredibly racist but they usually stay away so there's no trouble at all. No protests yet.

"Frisky, you asleep yet?" Chara whispered.

I kept my eyes shut, hoping they'd go away. Chara was desperate for another genocide run. They keep on bugging me about it because of my "determination". I don't like my determination or the power it gives me. It's stressful to hold something so massive. The only ones who know about it are Sans, Chara and Flowey. Asriel catches little snippets some times but remembering can be triggering for him so we don't talk about it much.

"Pathetic. Not realising great potential even when it's sitting in front of them," I hear Chara mutter before their voice disappear altogether. I keep my eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I hope it's good. Thank you for reading and hope you stick around for more because I'm really enjoying this.


	3. Keeping up with the skelebros

"Hey, Frisk, wake up!" a voice was pulling me from my slumber.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a large shadow looming over me. I smiled, Asriel. I gently pushed his head away and groggily sat up.

"Oh, good, you're awake. You need to get up, mom said breakfast is ready. And sans and Papyrus will be here soon," he said, grinning at me.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute. Just need to wake up," I yawned.

I barely got any sleep after that nightmare, all I could think about was the dust that lingered in the air, the large bleeding cut in sans's side as he ran toward me in a panic. I had never seen him so desperate before, every single run before we finally reached the surface he was so calm even when I was wildly slashing the air around him as he narrowly dodged my frantic swings. The dagger was always so sharp, there were times where I even hurt myself when I'd had enough of fighting. The scars are still slightly visible. The resets never truly hid my former injuries but they don't hurt me. They're just memories of bad times. My night terrors are mainly about every death in underground that I caused. The fight with sans haunts me the most. I'm not going to think about it though, we're going to have a nice day with the skelebros.

"Uh, Frisk? Are you okay?"

I turned to Asriel and smiled at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," I said.

"Okay... Hurry up and get ready," Asriel rushed out of the room and downstairs.

I pulled the covers off my legs and carefully lowered myself onto the floor. Mornings were usually the worst especially mornings after a nightmare. I feel my whole body shut down during the day but I try not to let it show. I can't make it too obvious, not even to sans. To be fair, I think sans is the last person I want to tell. He can be... scary if you accidentally cross a line you weren't supposed to go near. That line is the genocide run. I shiver as I remember the bones piercing my flesh, the blasters obliterating my soul over and over again. I never gave up, Chara always forced me to go back so we could, as they put it, "finish off that dirty skeleton monster for good." I eventually ignored the voices in my head and managed to get through a pacifist run without snapping once. I switched off my violent tendencies and welcomed all monsters into my arms. Look where that's got us now. Living happily on the surface, a place full of bad people and deceiving personalities. I sighed and dressed up in my usual stripy t-shirt and shorts. I ran down to the kitchen where Toriel was cooking. I call her mom but there are times where I just call her Toriel. I'm not sure why.

"Hey mom!" I said in my most cheerful voice.

Mom jumped and turned to me, a large smile on her face. She walked over and pulled me into a gentle embrace.

"Good morning my child, I hope you slept well," I hadn't but her soothing voice made me think otherwise. Being around mom made anyone happy.

"Yeah I did," I said, returning the hug.

"Wonderful, now sit down. I made pancakes," she let go of me and went back to the stove where two large pancakes were sizzling.

I took a seat next to Asriel who was scribbling in a colour book with large crayons. He always made the original picture look a little like the amalgamates but I didn't say anything. It was probably his memories being triggered from the time he spent in the true lab. Asriel looked up at me and pushed the book towards me. The drawing looked a little like Lemon Bread which sent shivers down my spine as I remembered the dark atmosphere of the lab hiding deep in the underground.

"What d'you think?" He asked.

I plastered a huge smile on my face despite the feeling of dread coursing through my body.

"It looks cool Azzy," I said.

"I know right, I feel like my art is getting better," he said excitedly.

Goat mom place two plates of pancakes in front of us. Asriel's eyes lit up as he started to reach for the nutella and golden syrup. He spread the chocolate over his breakfast and drizzled the syrup on top. I covered mine in whipped cream and sprinkles.

"So good," Azzy said, the chocolate spread had already stained the fur around his mouth. Toriel giggled to herself.

"Thanks mom," I licked some cream from the corner of my mouth and smiled at her.

"Your welcome, young Frisk. Eat up, the brothers should be here soon."

As soon as she had said it, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be them," mom rushed to the front door to let them in.

"HELLO LADY TORIEL!"

I flinched at Papyrus's loud voice but felt warmth building up inside of me. I was excited to hear it.

"Hey Tori," I heard sans's voice and froze. I immediately shook away the feeling of discomfort.

"Hello, you two. Welcome back. Frisk and Asriel are on the kitchen if you want to go say hello," mom said to them.

They both walked into the kitchen. Things had changed. Papyrus had discarded his 'battle body' and was now wearing an oversized orange shirt with his iconic red scarf and a pair of shorts. Sans, however, was still the same.

"HELLO HUMAN, ASRIEL! IT'S SO LOVELY TO SEE YOU BOTH AGAIN!" Papyrus basically shouted.

"Heya kids," sans said. He looked over at me, the lights in his sockets dimming slightly when he saw my face.

"Hey Papyrus, check out my drawing!" Asriel ran over and held his drawing out to the taller skeleton.

Sans glanced over at the paper, his lights went out completely when he saw the amalgamate. They lit back up again when Asriel turned to him.

"IT IS BRILLIANT, YOUNG PRINCE! MAY, I ASK WHO THAT IS?" Papyrus asked.

I laughed to myself. Papyrus had no idea about Alphys's little determination experiments all those months ago. sans decided to step in.

"It looks cool, Azzy, anyways you guys ready to go?" He asked, his smile twitching.

Asriel put the drawing down and smiled, signalling that he was ready. I had barely taken a bite out of my pancake.

"Eh, I'm not hungry anyways," I said, standing up.

Sans's smile faltered once more. I scratched my hand nervously.

"BUT FRISK, YOU HAVEN'T EATEN YOUR FOOD!" Papyrus said, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm good, woke up too late," I offered him a weak smile. Papyrus still looked worried.

"HMM, ARE YOU SURE, TINY HUMAN?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said. I glanced down at the back of my hand, it looked red and ugly. Damn, the dreams really have been getting to me, huh?

"Okay, kid, we'll head out in a minute. I just gotta talk to Tori for a moment," sans said. He walked into the hall where Goat mom was and was quietly whispering to her. I didn't bother to listen in, I was too tired. Asriel looked at me, a sad look filling his eyes. I smiled, not sure whether I was trying to reassure him or myself. Papyrus shuffled awkwardly on the spot which was strange because he'd usually take the opportunity to talk about new people he'd met or the most recent meal he'd cooked or just about his awesomeness. Sans walked back in, a large smile on his face.

"Welp, Frisk, it's settled. After we get Asriel home, me and you are staying out to have a little chat," he said, his voice light and cheery.

Crap. Crap ,crap, crap, crap! He was gonna make me talk about it and I really didn't want to! Yet I still smiled and nodded my head.

"Sounds good sans," I said.

Don't get me wrong, I love sans with all my soul but he is probably the most intense guy I've ever met. I feel on edge whenever I'm around him especially when he wants to talk about the... resets. We do have some good laughs though. His puns are so bad.

"Let's go," Asriel ran to the front door and swung it open, revealing the sun lit path leading to the park.

"Hey, wait up Azzy!" I said, running after him.

"GOODBYE LADY TORIEL! GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR MEETING TODAY!" Papyrus called out, following us out of the door.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see sans wink at mom before disappearing.

"See you all later, stay safe my children!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sans and papyrus have made an appearance now and sans is getting suspicious. What happens next? More coming soon!


	4. Who let the dogs out?

"Come on Papyrus! sans is probably there by now," Asriel shouted to the skeleton who was trying his hardest to keep up.

"IT IS LUCKY HE HAS HIS SHORTCUTS OTHERWISE HE'D NEVER LEAVE THE HOUSE!" Papyrus responded, almost tripping over a branch that lay on the path. He muttered something to himself, probably a complaint about the branch.

We arrived at the entrance of the park, both me and Asriel leaned against the railing to catch our breath. Papyrus joined us and all of us entered Ebott Park. It was a beautiful day today. The grass was at its greenest and the golden flowers the park had allowed Asgore to plant were blooming. The sun reflected off each petal making each bed shine gold. Spring was slightly warmer than expected and now with summer about to arrive it was getting hotter and hotter every single day. I was inspecting one of the flower beds when I suddenly heard a loud noise next to me. I jumped, startled, and landed in the flowers. God dammit sans. He started laughing at me which just made me feel a little pissed off. 

"I can't help it kid, it's just the way you jumped outta your skin. Comedy gold," he wiped away metaphorical tears.

"I wasn't scared!" 

" I'm sorry, bud, but your reaction was so unbe-leaf-ably funny, I couldn't help but laugh," sans said.

"Asshole," I muttered but I could feel myself grinning from the pun he just told.

"What was that kid?" sans leaned in a little, putting a hand up to his pretend ears.

"Asshole," I said it a little louder.

He looked a little shocked when I said but the kids in mine and Asriel's year at school say a lot worse.

"Wow, glad Tori isn't here right now. I can't imagine what she would say to you."

"I've said worse," I said.

I'm almost thirteen, I've heard kids younger than me say swear words worse than asshole.

"Jeez, bucko, you really have grown up, haven't you?" sans smiled once more.

I shrugged at him.

"BROTHER, I DID NOT NOTICE THAT YOU WERE HERE!" Papyrus jumped in on the conversation.

"Well, I do know how to cut the journey short," he winked at Papyrus.

I smiled while Papyrus groaned loudly.

"SANS! NO PUNS!" he said.

"Sorry, bro, but I had to do that. You know it's my thing. And you smile every time," sans teased.

"YES AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus tried to hide the smile growing on his face but failed.

"Lighten up Papyrus," I said.

Papyrus looked at me with a funny expression, that's when I realised that I was still lying in the flower bed.

"FRISK, HOW ON EARTH DID YOU END UP IN THE PLANTS?" he questioned me.

"Well, some comedian decided that it would be funny to teleport right next to me," I glared at sans who put his hands up.

"Hey, you have to admit that it was funny though. Seeing you jump out of your skin was hilarious," sans said.

"Shut up," I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"WELL, LET ME HELP YOU UP, TINY HUMAN," Papyrus offered his gloved hand to me. I wonder why he still wear them especially in this heat. It would've made sense when he lived in Snowdin but not on the surface where it's basically fifty degrees during the Spring. I guess that's what make it the best season.

"Thanks Paps," I said.

"YOUR WELCOME,FRISK!"

It was only a matter of seconds though before I was knocked over by something bigger than me. I heard sans snicker and Papyrus groan again.

"Heya, Doggo," sans said to the rather blind dog who was stumbling about trying to find his brother.

"Hey sans," he replied.

I tried pushing greater dog away but it was no use. The massive puppy over powered me. He was licking my face, a huge sign that he wants to play. I grabbed a stick nearby and waved it in front of his face. He was suddenly mesmerised by the sight of it.

"You want the stick?" I asked.

He responded by wagging his tongue at me.

"Go get the stick!" I threw it across the park.

The dog chased after it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two other dogs run for it as well. One was lesser dog, whose neck looked a little longer than usual and the other was Endogeny, the large amalgamate. I winced when I saw his goopy body wrestle his brothers as they all fought for the stick. I remember fighting him in Alphys's lab. It was scary fighting all those monsters. I'm not sure where they all are now. Lemon Bread basically hides in her house now, Snowdrake's mom died due to natural causes, Reaper bird is usually seen around and the memory heads disappeared without a trace. The families were so happy to see their missing relatives again even if they were a misshapen mess. It made me feel happy.

"So where's Dogamy and Dogaressa?" sans asked Doggo.

"Lookin' after the pups at home," Doggo said.

"How're they doing?" 

"Pretty good, very busy and very tired nowadays. Dogamy fell asleep in the supermarket the other day," the dog said.

"I'm not surprised, buddy, I know how difficult kids can be," sans winked at me. I made a face back.

The nose-nuzzling dog couple had been quite distant since they had a whole litter of puppies. I've seen some of them and Jesus they look like a lot of hard work to take care of. I don't think the two dogs leave their children's sides at all. Dogamy goes out for work while Dogaressa agreed to stay at home with the puppies until they could go to school. Dogamy works at the local police station, I'm not exactly sure what he does but I wouldn't be surprised if his job involves sniffing.

"Yeah, it's been tough for them. They've been a little... on edge lately. They haven't opened up about it though so I haven't pushed for answers," Doggo told sans.

"Good idea, some people just don't wanna talk until they're ready."

I could feel Greater Dog's presence getting closer and closer. He barked loudly in my ear and dropped the stick next to me. Lesser Dog and Endogeny were behind him, breathing heavily from their tousle from earlier. I picked it up and tossed it to the side. All three animals followed it, once again arguing over who could retrieve it first.

"Anyways, where are those idiots I call my brothers?" Doggo looked around.

"You'll probably see them, they're fighting over a stick," I said.

"Ugh, for Gods sake. Guys, put the stick down!" Doggo blindly made his way over to the dogs, almost stumbling over.

Asriel had over time wandered over to our group. He looked kinda sad. I'm not sure why. Perhaps I'll ask him later. Papyrus clapped his hands together, instantly grabbing our attention.

"RIGHT, HUMAN, ASRIEL! ARE YOU READY FOR TRAINING?"

I froze.

"T-Training?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! This chapter was actually really fun to write. Hope you all enjoy it. Btw I'm not sure what dogs make up Endogeny so it was a bit awkward as I didn't want to watch another video of the game so I could find out. I just said brothers because greater dog and lesser dog are there so it would be easier to say


	5. It was all fun and games until...

What Papyrus meant by training was basically just a game of tag involving a lot of attacks and dodging. Seeing as I can't really fight back both Papyrus and Asriel decided to go a bit easier on me even though I really didn't want them too. I had been through way worse. Undyne's spears, Asgore's trident and Mettaton's... legs had been pretty tough but if they had beaten me I wouldn't be standing here. Papyrus and, strangely enough, sans both insisted though. I think Asriel knew I could take it but didn't want to intervene and cause issues. sans is just sitting out, claiming that he is playing the game even though he's falling asleep by a tree. Papyrus once again argued with him but calmed down instantly when I tagged him. Well, not calmed down but was distracted more by the game. 

"NOT FAIR, HUMAN FRISK!" He called, chasing after me.

"It's tag! It's one of the most barbaric games after dodgeball!" I shouted back at him.

Papyrus sent a few measly bones in my direction which I easily avoided. After all, I had see a lot worse from a certain smiling skeleton. Asriel was hiding behind the tree sans was sleeping near, hoping that he wouldn't be seen by either me or Paps. I smiled at his attempts, not to make fun of him but to try and encourage him somehow. I learned that after my fight with Napstablook, encouragement is key to mercy. Maybe he'll now go easy on me. I look around and realise that Papyrus is no where to be seen. I glance at Asriel who seemed to be silently panicking. Suddenly, the tall skeleton appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" he ran away.

Asriel sighed and started chasing him around. He drew two large swords out and broke the bones that Papyrus was sprouting up from the ground. It was quite fun to watch, that was until Asriel's eyes locked with mine and he went after me. He sent a few bolts my way which I managed to dodge alright. When I fought the goat at his full power, I was scared. I didn't let it show but I was screaming inside. I didn't want to die again. I remained strong throughout the battle and I survived.

"You can't run forever Cha- Frisk!" Asriel shouts. I wince.

"Yes I can!" I reply, ignoring the quick slip he had. I can't think of the demon right now.

I steered around the different attacks, narrowly missing each. I could hear the other two shouting at each other but I continued to run around the large patch of grass. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Asriel trying to catch up to me. I ran faster to avoid him. I glanced at the trees and saw someone standing by the bushes. They were almost concealed in the leaves and branches but they were still visible. A large smile was plastered on their round, white face. They were tall and skinny but somehow they seemed to be melting. Their dark eyes seemed to merge with their head and large beads of... something rolled down his face. There were two large cracks and their head, one connecting his left eye to his chin and the other running down the back of his head. Their hands peeked out from underneath the large cloak that they wore, there were large holes in both. Their smile grew when they saw me staring.

"HUMAN, WATCH OUT!"

I quickly turned around only to be struck by one of Asriel's lightning bolts. I flew back and crashed into a bush nearby. All the air that was once in my lungs had been knocked out by the blow. I gasped, attempting to draw oxygen back into my body.

"Oh jeez, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Asriel helped me up, catching me when I fell again.

"I'm fine, don't worry Azzy," I leaned against him for support.

"Let's check your HP," he reached forward to tap into my soul but I pushed him away, almost toppling over in the process.

"I said I'm fine!" 

Asriel backed off instantly, keeping his hands by his side. I didn't want to be healed, it was unnecessary. I felt bad for snapping at him though, I don't know what came over me. I looked back at the trees, the man was gone. Papyrus was standing next to Asriel who had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Azzy," I sighed.

"It's not your fault Frisk. I hit you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I wrapped my arms around him. He returned the hug. Huh, this reminded me of the moments after he broke the barrier. I comforted him when he had nothing else. Then I convinced him to join us, that he would be fine. After that, he was determined to remain as Asriel. Flowey hasn't shown any sign of reappearing. Maybe he's gone forever.

"You okay kid?" I looked up at sans, I didn't even realise he'd woken up.

"Yeah," I answered rather bluntly. I just wanted this discussion to end.

"Maybe we should check your HP, just to be on the safe side," he was staring at me with pitch-black sockets.

"As I said before, there's no need. I'm fine," I glared back at him

He twitched, obviously fighting back the urge to attack me. It was easy to tell when I was about to cross a line. 

"WELL, IF YOU SAY SO. ANYWAYS, SHOULD WE CONTINUE?" Papyrus could sense the tension and decided to interrupt our little staring contest.

"I might sit out for a bit, catch my breath," I was pretty tired from the bolt. I was still tingling from the shock.

"OF COURSE! WE'LL CONTINUE FOR A WHILE WITHOUT YOU!"

Both him and Asriel went back to the game. I was surprised they weren't bored yet, they were just chasing each other over and over again. When they were distracted, sans finally spoke. The lights hadn't returned to his eyes.

"What the hell was that all about kid?" he asked.

"It was nothing," I murmured.

"It obviously wasn't nothing," he hissed at me.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, sans."

"Well, we have later to talk about it and you'd better talk," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was harder to think of because it sounds like I'm just copying the endertale Comic which is not my intention. I'm sorry if it does but I hope you enjoy it anyways.


	6. A mixed relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on, Frisky, just a little further then we'll be back at the start. We'll have so much fun!

I decided to leave sans and investigate by the trees. Who the hell was that guy and why were they watching me? And why did they feel the need to just disappear like that? I mean, staring at a kid is kinda creepy but I felt like I recognised them. The cracks in their head were all too familiar. I arrived by the bushes, they were nowhere to be seen. Lying in the grass, were a few drops of some strange liquid. Strangely enough, it hadn't soaked into the dirt. I dipped my fingers into the substance, it felt like jelly. It wasn't wet though. I tried to pull away but the thing had latched itself onto my hand and was trying to force me down. I placed my hand on the ground and attempted to push myself up, it didn't work. I stayed calm as I tried to pry my hand away from the black goop. Beads of sweat ran down my forehead as I finally managed to get away from it. What the hell was that thing? Damn, I didn't have anything to put it in. I turned to the rather large tree, trying to ignore the... thing I had just discovered. There were large scratches in the bark, not animal scratches though. They seemed to be from something larger than a dog or squirrel. I should know that as well. Before I decided to climb the mountain, my neighbours had a rather large dog that used to attack me as I walked to school. The bruises and cuts I had were massive but I didn't blame him for being aggressive. Those people treated him horribly, I was simply the punching bag. I let him do what he needed to do. I guess that's another reason why I wanted to climb the mountain. I wouldn't have to see that dog suffer. Abuse was quite common in Ebott City before the monsters arrived. It was never reported and whenever it was, the abusers were given nothing more than a slap on the wrist.

"And that makes you angry, doesn't it Frisky?"

"Don't you have anything better to do, Chara?" I murmured.

"Hmm, nah, it's more fun to torment you," they said.

"And it's more fun for me when your not in my head, so go away!"

"What? I'm not in your head, Frisky. Look behind you," they whispered in my ear.

I turned my head slightly and saw Chara's face hovering above my shoulder. I instinctively raised my shoulder to hit them but my feeble attempts did nothing. They giggled as I fell backwards.

"Did I startle you? Oh I'm so sorry, NOT!" they mocked before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Holy crap! What the hell was that for? How are you doing this?"

Chara looked the same as always. Exactly like me. We shared identical hair and outfit choices but there were little differences that even Asriel noticed when he actually thought about it. Their skin was way lighter than mine and their eyes gleamed blood-red. Their sickening grin had always haunted me especially during the genocide runs. They always have a smile on their face when they're around me, probably because they see potential that's not even there. Trust me when I say it's creepy.

"You're bad mouthing me, maybe you need to wash that dirty mouth out with soap," they said, leaning closer to me.

I froze up. That was common threat made by parents in my area before the barrier broke and when it actually did happen the experience was... unpleasant. It felt like your tongue was being lit of fire and that was the best case scenario. If some slipped down your throat then you won't be out of bed for a while. It may not even be your own bed.

"That scares you, doesn't it? Why on earth are you scared of such an empty threat? Perhaps that soap slid down your throat," Chara stared at me intently.

I nodded. It had been a few months before I climbed Mount Ebott. I had accidentally sworn and my parents weren't happy. They had never been happy with me, their stupid gender less disappointment. They had forced that soap into my mouth and only when I could feel my face turn blue was when they decided to dislodge it from my throat. It was scary but there was nothing I could do. An orphanage would be way worse than my parents. It wasn't like people weren't bullying me already. Ebott was probably the least accepting city on Earth. Im glad that some have changed.

"But inside they're still the corrupted devils they were all those years ago."

"Stop reading my thoughts! I hate it when you do that," I was terrified.

"But it's so much fun. Why do you have to be so boring? Let a little LV envelope your soul, it might do you some good," they groaned.

"No it won't. I promised I wouldn't kill. I promised I wouldn't reset. I can't break them."

"Come on Frisk, a reset is exactly what you need. Finish off the monsters and move onto the next world. It'll be great," Chara was getting more and more desperate now.

"No, Chara. For Gods sake, can you just leave me alo-"

"Hey Frisk!"

I turned around to see Monster Kid and my childhood friend, Gemini, running towards me. Monster Kid was close but tripped over a tree root and fell face first into a bush. Gemini stopped to help him up.

"MK, are you okay?" She asked, pulling him back up.

I took this opportunity to finally tell Chara to leave but when I looked back round they had once again disappeared into thin air.

"I'm fine, I always fall on my face. It's what I'm best at," MK said.

They both didn't say anything for a while, they just stared at each other awkwardly. I have the sneaky suspicion that they both like each other but are too scared to admit it. I don't have any problems with it, seeing as I'm the ambassador I'm encouraging it, but I'm wary of other people's opinions. Some humans would hate to pass up an opportunity to torment another monster and fellow human for having feelings for each other. Like I said, Ebott it one of the least accepting cities in the world. I've seen the torture myself and went to sleep every night hoping I wouldn't get up again. That someone would finish me off when I was asleep. It never did so I climbed the mountain with the intention of never coming back. I asked Gemini to come with me but she wasn't as keen on the idea of disappearing forever as I was. She didn't stop me because she knew I was too determined to be persuaded. I was meant to climb that mountain. I know I was.

"You okay, Frisk?" Gemini waved her hand in front of my face, forcing me away from my thoughts. It seems their little 'staring contest' was over.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking," I said, giving her a small smile.

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing important really, stupid ambassador stuff," I lied.

"Doesn't seem stupid to me," Gemini said.

"Frisk is the best ambassador ever and I don't even know what that means!" MK said.

"Thanks MK, I'm not really the best. Asriel was technically the one the prophecy spoke of."

And I was happy about that. I think.

"Yeah, Azzy is awesome! I'm glad we're friends!" Gemini said.

"HUMAN FRISK! WE'VE JUST FINISHED ANOTHER ROUND OF THAT GAME YOU ARE SO FOND OF! PLEASE COME BACK OTHERWISE LADY TORIEL WILL KILL ME!"

"heh, bro, i think she'd be at my throat first."

"UGH, SANS, DON'T BE SO NEGATIVE! WHERE IS ONE OF YOUR SMART REMARKS?"

"you mean one of my punny jokes?"

I could hear Papyrus groan in the distance.

"YES THOSE!"

I laughed. Jeez, those two just go back and forth. 

"Woah, is that Papyrus?" MK said," I have to go say hi."

Ever since I had defeated Undyne, MK decided he was gonna follow Papyrus around like a puppy. He ran off, almost tripping again, to go greet him.

"MK, wait up!" Gemini followed him out of he trees. I did as well.

"Hey Papyrus!" MK ran all the way to the tall skeleton

"HELLO MONSTER KID! IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU!" 

Papyrus had grown quite attached to his biggest fan. Not surprising, seeing as he doesn't have a lot of close friends. I saw him eye Gemini, who was watching him nervously. That when I remembered that she had probably never met the skelebros before.

"WHO IS THIS, HUMAN FRISK?" he asked, not looking away from her.

"This is Gemini, my friend from before I climbed the mountain. My only friend from before actually," I put my arm around her shoulders in a friendly way.

She waved at them hesitantly. MK had a big, goofy grin on his face, she smiled back at him.

"IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU, GEMINI! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"Don't worry about Papyrus, he at first seems a little scary but he's a really nice guy when you get to know him. I'd worry about sans though, his puns will probably make you cringe to death," I whispered to Gemini. She giggled quietly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Papyrus," she said.

I could hear sans teleport next to me. I didn't turn to him, I just waited for him to speak.

"huh, talk about Emo," he said. He was looking straight at Gemini, probably trying to judge her by her LV and EXP.

"God, you should hear the music she listens to. Feels like sitting under a massive, depressing rain cloud. I swear when I first listened to it, I could feel water dripping onto my head," I laughed to myself. 

"Welp, she's all clear. Don't see no EXP," he seemed to relax slightly. I don't blame him but I can't help but feel annoyed that he would really think that Gemini could hurt anyone. She couldn't harm a spider.

"She wouldn't hurt anyone. I've known her for all my life and she's been too scared," I murmured.

sans tensed up at my tone. I didn't care.

"I hated to see her so afraid everyday and I thought the mountain was our way out."

From what I know, all us children climbed up the mountain for the same reason. To disappear forever. We hated our lives and the torment in it. I wish I had met the others and not Chara, maybe we could've been friends. Chara's made my life hell on earth.

"kid, we'll talk about this later."

"FRISK, BROTHER, I THINK IT IS TIME FOR US TO GO HOME," Papyrus said to us, interrupting our conversation.

"okay, see you guys there."

With a sudden blue flash, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a pretty crap chapter. I just wanted to get it done. I still hope you like it.


	7. Something seems fishy...

We met sans back at his place and now we're kinda chilling out. Papyrus and Gemini are both watching Mettaton on the tv, MK and Azzy are playing with Papyrus's action figures and sans is... well he's asleep. I'm reading an anime I found in the librarby called Zodiac which is about all the star signs as humans who come together to stop the evil guy, Scorpio who's trying to take over their world. It's been pretty good so far, maybe Alphys would like it. Hell, she may have already seen it. I'll ask her about it later when she and Undyne come round. 

"Oh my god, he's got the chainsaw out! This is the best part!" I heard Gemini squeal.

I laughed to myself. Since monsters reached the surface, Mettaton instantly became a super star and has toured around most of the world. For now though, he's staying somewhere in Ebott. Gemini loved him the minute she saw him on the screen and has made him her idol. She practically screamed when I told her that I met him and has been begging me to let her meet him since. Of course I'm gonna let her it's just that Mettaton is so busy nowadays. We barely see him anymore and I think it's getting to Alphys quite a bit. I mean, they do talk on the phone a lot but most of those conversations are about him. He never asks her about work or things that are going on in her life so I feel bad for her. She's lost so much self esteem due to the DT experiments. She was lucky that the families were so forgiving for that. It could've been a lot worse for her and during the other runs I've done I know she can be pushed over the edge. Man, Undyne never forgave me for that.

"He's about to kill the zombie!"

So the most recent show Mettaton is starring in is called 'The Undead Race'. It's probably the most grotesque show I think I've ever seen but Mettaton's acting is amazing. He knows which moments are right for the most dramatic pose. He plays one of the main characters, a robot who had been created to kill the living dead but ended up becoming sentient after his creator was eaten by a zombie. Pretty spot on role if you ask me. Shyren and Burger pants also landed a role in the show as well. Shyren plays the love interest of another main character and Burger pants is the mad scientist who created the zombie virus but was eaten by them as well. I'm happy for all of them. I'll see if I can get in touch with Mettaton soon, Gemini's nagging is just getting annoying. Still I love her so much, we've been best friends since we first started school. I remember our first day there, it was lunch time and I had been sitting alone because the other kids didn't want to talk to me. I was crying a lot and I thought no one cared until Gem sat next to me and started up a random conversation about monsters. We were inseparable after that all though my parents never really liked her. They never hesitated to treat me horribly in front of her.

"Frisk, you have to see this!" Gemini called out to me.

"I can't, I just got to a really good bit," I said.

"What're you reading anyways?"

"An anime I found in the librarby. It pretty cool," I glanced up at her. She hadn't looked away from the screen.

"When did you start reading anime? You'd never even seen anything like it before," she asked before squealing once more at something Mettaton's character was doing.

"Pretty much since I met Alphys, she's shown me some good anime," I shrugged.

I remember when she showed me Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, she spent most of it complaining about the old style and how the second is way better. I liked both of them equally.

"Your missing out on a lot!" She said.

"Mettaton's on every single channel, I'm not really missing anything," I said.

When he rose to fame, everyone wanted Mettaton on their channel. Suddenly everyone was watching tv and many channels stayed on air. I mainly watch anime but sometimes Mettaton is alright if there's nothing else good on. Don't get me wrong, Mettaton is a great guy but it's kinda sickening to be around him. He's nothing like Napstablook. Though, I could tell that Napstablook was happier when he saw Mettaton again. He'd been abandoned twice so he had it pretty rough in the underground. The robot did say he had missed him a lot but that his dreams of being a star had been more important to him at the time when he thought he'd never have the chance to make them come true. They now work together.

"Your loss, Frisk!"

I shrugged again and returned my attention to my manga. Just as I turned the page though there was a loud knock on the door. Must be Undyne and Alphys.

"I'll get it!" I said and begrudgingly got up to open the door. I really had just gotten to a good part.

When I opened it I was surprised to see that only Undyne was there. Alphys was no where to be seen.

"Heya squirt!" Undyne said before ruffling my hair. 

"Hi Undyne," I moved aside so she could get in," Where's Alphys?"

"Oh, she has lots of work to get done so she couldn't make it today but at least I'm here."

"Um okay..."

That was strange, Alphys always comes round even when she's really busy. She's always quite eager to see us. A few months after we left the underground she got a job as a college professor and has been doing pretty well. I know that a lot of the students think she's a really good teacher and it's helped her with her anxiety. She's more confident in herself now than she was in the underground. She still has that slight stutter though but honestly it wouldn't be Alphys without it.

"UNDYNE! HOW BRILLIANT IT IS TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Papyrus had instantly jumped up to greet her, MK was staring up at them both with absolute awe, Asriel gave Undyne a warm smile while Gemini shrank back a little in her chair. 

"Undyne can be a little intense at times but she's a nice person to be around. Also she can be even louder than Papyrus sometimes," I whispered to her," it's unlucky that Alphys isn't here today, she was the person who made Mettaton's body."

Gem turned to me, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Really? You know who made Mettaton?"

"Yeah but she's not here. Maybe you can meet her at some point. She'd like you a lot."

She tried and failed not to look disappointed but she didn't complain which I'm happy about. 

"AND THIS IS FRISK'S HUMAN FRIEND, GEMINI!" Papyrus looked over at Gem who waved awkwardly.

"Um... hi, it's nice to meet you?" She said nervously.

Undyne watched Gemini carefully. I know that she is still unsure of humanity and I don't blame her for that. She had looked up to Asgore who had basically become a broken man in the underground, she realised what the humans had taken from him and she was determined to avenge him. She wanted to be free like everyone else. When I looked in her eyes, though, I saw a hint of sadness that no one else seemed to notice. Undyne looked over at a sleeping sans and sighed loudly.

"FOR GODS SAKE SANS, GET UP!" she exclaimed, making Gemini jump. sans slowly opened his eye sockets.

"Heya Undyne," he grinned at her but when he gave her a proper once over, his smile dimmed. He could see the sadness too. I'm not surprised, he's a good judge of character. He always seems to notice when somethings off with me.

"Hey punk! How's it been?" She asked, obviously trying to distract him from her.

"It's been alright, mainly been catchin' z's. What about you?" sans said, leaning back in his chair once more.

"I've been pretty good lately, the schools been kinda rough but gotta press on, right? I mean, Toriel appreciates my work and stuff but recently it ain't been good especially with..." her voice trailed off. Now we were all just staring at her with concern," nevermind about that. It's fine."

Okay, I was definitely going to talk to her about this. I have no idea what happened but I don't like to think of one of my friends being sad, I've seen it a lot already and I don't want to again. Undyne didn't say anymore so we didn't push for answers. Soon Papyrus had gone back to the tv, sans was already half asleep and I was picking my book back up. Undyne sat away from everyone else and stared into space for awhile. It was weird to see her like this, it seemed like all her energy had just disappeared in an instant. I didn't think the problem had anything to do with the school, I think it's Alphys. I'll ask her about it later though, before I go home.

"SO, HUMAN, HOW ABOUT SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite unsure about this chapter and everything that happens next but I'll figure it out. Also is it called the librarby? I don't even know, I'm sorry if I got it wrong, please correct me.


	8. The spaghetti dinner drama

We all settled down for some of Papyrus's signature spaghetti, all of us chatting happily together. His skills certainly improved when he started going to proper cooking classes instead of Undyne's intense lessons. He at least started using a proper knife when cutting the vegetables instead of beating the juices out of them. He proudly presented many plates of his almost perfect dish to all of us and we tucked in. It actually tasted good for once, the noodles weren't over or under done and the sauce on top was of a perfect consistency. We all thanked Paps for the meal and a lot of us split our conversations into smaller groups. I was talking to Gemini, who had been allowed to stay a little longer for the food, about the underground. I told her about all the different places I saw and people I met along the way. She was fascinated by the monsters I had encountered and their personalities, her personal favourite was Shyren because she worked with Mettaton. I disagreed and said that the places were more interesting, I especially loved trekking through Snowdin and Waterfall. Both were calming and peaceful, it was like a play when the scenes would change and the backdrops would switch. One thing we both agreed was interesting was the echo flowers in waterfall. Before I left I managed to get a few seeds I had discovered and planted them in our garden. Asriel isn't very keen on flowers but helped me with it anyways. I could see his discomfort so to make him feel better, I whispered to each one and got him to flick them. They repeated my words back to him:

_**'Thank you for helping me with the flowers Azzy.'** _

_**'I know you aren't comfortable around them but...'** _

_**'You faced those fears head on for an hour and...'** _

_**'I want to thank you for that.'** _

**'I'm so glad that you're here.'**

His smile filled me with happiness that day. He's not at all like Flowey. Flowey was a soulless murderer who never cared about anyone he met and even though he said he tried, he obviously didn't try enough. Asriel is a kind soul who never deserved to get hurt or go through the loss and suffering he felt. I'm really happy that he didn't become Flowey again. We're all so happy that he's still here. Alphys called us a while back to tell us why he still held his monster form, she said it was because the souls he held left long lasting residual effects on him. It would actually take him a few years until he showed any signs of turning back into a flower which gives her time to come up with a way to keep him as Asriel permanently. Goat mom was really grateful for that, I was really grateful for that. I had always wanted a sibling, a person I could protect from the bullies of the surface. Now I finally have one and he makes me happy. During all the other pacifist resets, Azzy didn't come to the surface with us. It made me want to go back.

"Uh, Frisk? You okay?"

I looked at Gemini and smiled to reassure her that I was alright.

"I'm fine, I was just daydreaming," I said.

"You always seem to daydream, what do you think about," she asked.

"Oh, nothing interesting, just little things,"I replied.

Gemini frowned, obviously expecting a bigger answer from me. 

"You look silly when you frown," I giggled.

"No I don't," she exclaimed, her face scrunching up even more.

"You look like Miss Addams when someone threw a pencil at her and it hit her eye," I said, laughing at the memory.

"I do not!" Gem crossed her arms and looked away from me.

"I'm sorry, Gem, it was just too funny," I stopped laughing and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay, fine, I forgive you," she huffed, returning the hug.

She always forgives me so easily, makes me feel bad sometimes. I felt horrible when I realised that climbing the mountain would mean that I was abandoning her, she didn't have anyone else to take care of her. Usually both her parents would be drunk out of their minds and that meant that she would've gone to bed hungry. I always snuck out so I could get food to her but even that wasn't much. Probably just a sandwich and an orange, I didn't have much food myself. I remember all those times when we'd be changing for PE (I was forced to get changed in the girls locker room, I don't think the school even knew that I was non-binary) and she'd have to hide herself because how how skinny she was, I could see her rib cage. She never wanted the teachers to see because she knew that if school called her parents she would get the blame for it and some of her punishments were worse than mine. She ended up in a foster home and was soon fostered by a really nice family who actually treat her well. She's gained a lot more weight since then.

"Uhh, Frisk, you're hurting me," I looked down at Gemini and remembered that I was still hugging her, tightly. I instantly let go and mumbled a quick apology.

I returned my attention to the plate of spaghetti, suddenly not feeling hungry. I had to try at least. I picked up my fork and twirled it in my fingers, picking up several noodles which were covered in sauce. I shoved the food into my mouth and swallowed it down. It sat uncomfortably in my stomach, I hated the feeling. I felt like throwing it up. I got up from the table, everyone stopped talking and stared at me.

"I-I'll be back in a minute," I excused myself from the table and rushed up the stairs to the bathroom.

I leaned over the sink, trembling. I wanted this feeling to go away, this dread to leave my body forever. Anxiety was swimming in my stomach like a little fish, squirming like a mouse in a mouse trap. My breathing had gotten heavier and faster as I tried to draw oxygen into my body. What was happening to me? Was I dying? Was this what it felt like to be slipping away from this world? I wasn't sure. I gripped onto the sides of the sink, hoping that would make my head stop spinning so fast. I looked up at myself in the mirror, my skin was paler than usual and beads of sweat were rolling down my forehead. I felt... scared. I didn't want to die alone in a bathroom. No one would know until they came searching for me. Dying in the underground never felt like this. In fact, dying in the underground never felt like dying at all. I always knew that I would come back, but up here? There are humans more determined than me on the surface, I know that for certain. I couldn't come back because there are no **SAVE** files in the surface. At least not any that I know of or can see. That makes me even more scared. What happens when...? I slowly fall to the floor and hug my knees, accepting my inevitable fate.

"Hey kid, I thought you'd be in her- whoa, are you okay?" Undyne walked into the bathroom, saw me shaking on the floor and was instantly by my side.

"No," I said in one raspy whisper.

She looked at me and sighed.

"You're having a panic attack, Alphys has had a lot of these since we got to the surface. You're gonna be okay, kid, just calm down," she said, putting her arms around me, probably just to get me to stop shaking.

After a while my breathing slowed and I calmed down. It was weird for Undyne to be this comforting since the last time I saw her comforting someone, she threw them in a trash can and made them run 100 laps shouting about how great they were. Man, that spectacle was so funny to watch. I laughed a little.

"See, you're fine. Just needed to take a moment. Wow, you don't look so great, I'll go get ya some water," she got up and left the room. She returned a little bit later with a glass of water and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I whispered meekly.

"No problem, kid," she once again ruffled my hair.

I took a sip of the water, old memories creeping up on me.

"Looks like our roles were reversed this time," I laughed, remembering how I had scrambled to the water dispenser to get a cup of water for Undyne, who had fainted from the heat. 

"Oh, ha ha, don't remind me," Undyne chuckled.

We entered an uncomfortable silence. I silently sipped on my water while she patiently waited for me to finish. I was still curious as to why Alphys wasn't here and I knew that after the spaghetti dinner Undyne would be heading home so I took this as an opportunity to ask.

"What's really going on with Alphys?" I asked," I know somethings up. I can see it in your eyes."

She didn't answer at first but as I was about to ask again, she spoke.

"It's been a difficult few weeks for her, she's been under a lot of stress and a lot of her colleagues aren't helping her," Undyne sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little confused.

"They've been bullying her, not because she's a monster but because of me..."

The penny suddenly dropped and I instantly knew what she meant. They're bullying her because of their relationship. A deep hatred for those people bubbled inside of me as the thought of them making fun of Alphys for being in a relationship with another woman surfaced in my mind. People can be such pricks.

"I understand, remember how I asked you guys not to refer to me as 'he' or 'she'?" I said.

"Yeah, you wanted us to call you 'they' and 'them'," she said.

"Well, before I climbed the mountain, people didn't want to call me that. They said I was a girl and that I couldn't change that. I didn't listen to them though and they got mad at me. The good thing was that I had friends who accepted me for who I was and that made me happy. Tell Alphys that her colleagues are stupid and old fashioned and that she is loved by all of us even if she doesn't think so," I said, my confidence in Alphys growing more and more. I know she can pull through, the DT experiments are proof that she can overcome anything.

"Yeah, I'll tell her that. Thanks kid! Anyways we should get back to the spaghetti or it'll get cold," she stood up then helped me onto my feet, catching me when I almost toppled over again," woah, there. Take it easy."

We both made our way back downstairs to the table and I found myself rather hungry. I ate the rest of my spaghetti even though it was a little cold and I felt much better. I could feel sans watching me so I quickly glanced up at him. Undyne was whispering something to him, probably telling him about my little episode in the bathroom. He eyes lights were getting dimmer and dimmer as she spoke. He didn't look at her once, he just watched me carefully. I looked away and back at Gemini who had been talking nonstop since I had arrived back at the table. I wasn't even listening to her, I was just concentrating on my fork which I was balancing on the back of my hand. Today had really been something, huh?


	9. Those Burning Questions

Asriel was asleep by the time everyone had left to go home. This meant that we all had to use sans’s shortcuts to get back to Toriel’s house but first I had to find my phone.

“I’m sure it was here somewhere!” I said, searching once again underneath all the cushions on the sofa.

“well, kid, we have to go soon so you may have to look for it another day,” sans said.

“But it’s my phone, Goat Mom will kill me if she finds out I lost it!” I replied, looking underneath the table.

Papyrus and sans both looked at each other and nodded, it was almost as if they were thinking the same thing. I ignored them and continued looking.

“OKAY, FRISK, YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO LOOK BUT THEN WE MUST GET GOING,” Paps said. 

“Thanks,” I said.

It took a while but eventually I found it strangely tucked away in one of the drawers with sans’s pet rock, I have no idea who put it there and it certainly wasn’t me.

“Did any of you guys put it in there?”

“NO I HAVEN’T EVEN TOUCHED YOUR PHONE, HUMAN FRISK.”

“it wasn’t me kiddo.”

“Ugh, anyways let’s go,” I said, heading for the door.

“and i know a shortcut,” sans said.

“YES WE KNOW SANS!” Papyrus replied, picking Asriel up from the sofa.

“so follow me then.”

We left the house together and followed sans somewhere off the path. When I opened my eyes we were in front of Toriel’s house. She was standing outside, arms crossed, frowning at us.

“What time do you call this?” she said.

“uhhh, half eight?” sans replied, smiling nervously.

She rolled her eyes at his terrible joke, the beckoned us all inside. Papyrus handed the sleeping Asriel to her. I walked over to them and patted his back.

“Sleep well, kid,” I said. I usually call him that to tease but I’ve kinda grown on the nickname.

I went to go run upstairs but I was stopped by sans.

“hey, bucko, aren’t you forgetting something?”

I sigh and step down from the stairs.

“Oh dear, I forgot about that. Could you two please be quick? Frisk has school tomorrow,” Toriel says.

“don’t worry tori, i’ll have them back soon,” sans looks over at me,” come on, kid, let’s go.”

I follow him outside.  
*************************************  
It had been a few minutes since we left and neither of us had said anything yet. I knew sans had many questions but I didn’t want to answer them yet, even after all this time I was still a bit… fragile. I don’t want to be but it’s the only way to describe me. I guess the past is finally catching up with me. Maybe it’s all the unfinished genocide runs or the betrayal or the suffering I caused. I don’t even know. A loud ringing distracted me from my thoughts, I was glad. sans pulled his phone from his pocket. His eye sockets widened a little as he quickly answered.

“heya grillbz, how’re you doin’?”

I was a little surprised myself that Grillby was calling sans. During my trip to Snowdin, I barely heard the bartender speak. What surprised me even more was the blue glow that had appeared on sans’s cheek bones.

“can’t come right now, i got the human with me,” he said,” is it getting’ a little noisy in there?”

I raised my eyebrows at him and folded my arms. I would never have thought that…

“i’ll swing by later and help ya clean up… see you then,” he hung up then quickly glanced at me

“Woah, I didn’t know skeletons could blush,” I said.

“shut up,” sans looked away, embarrassed.

“You literally have to hots for Grillby,” I giggled.

sans grinned and laughed at my pun.

“eh, can’t stay mad at you for that one,” he said.

“I never thought it would be Grillby though,” I said.

“grillbz was always a little too hot to handle,” sans chuckled

I went quiet, a smile twitching on my face, before I burst out laughing.

“anyways, this isn’t a conversation about me, it’s about you,” he pointed at me,” start talking, kid.”

“Okay, fine, but I haven’t got much to say,” I put my hands up in mock-defeat.

“i can tell when something’s bothering ya, you’d better spill the beans now so we can help,” he said.

“I guess I’ve just been retreating inside myself a little more. I’m not sure why,” I scratched the back of my head.

“why’s that?”

“I don’t know, I think the past is finally coming back to haunt me,” I frown when he pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket,” goat mom is gonna kill you if she finds out you’ve been smoking near me again.”

“she won’t know if you keep your mouth shut.”

“How does that even work anyways? You don’t even have lungs,” I ask.

“it’s magic, kiddo, i thought you would’ve known that by now,” he says.

“Okay, fair enough, but those smell disgusting,” I cough, wafting the smoke away from my face.

“sorry,” he said,” anyways, when did this whole swearing thing start?”

“Oh that? Way before I fell into the ruins, I was just always too scared to say anything,” I said.

“really?”

“Yeah, I used to live in one of the dingiest parts of Ebott, a lot of young kids picked up a few strong words. I think the youngest was seven and he got in big trouble at school,” I laughed.

“so how old were you?”

“I was about nine, I never really said them to anyone other than Gem. I’ve grown a lot more confident since you guys were set free,” I smiled.

“you kinda have kid, you didn’t talk much in the underground,” sans said.

“Honestly, I was terrified. Not of you guys but of what would happen when I got home. I never really expected this to happen, it just kinda did.”

“i don’t exactly know what happened before you fell into the underground but it ain’t ever gonna happen again, not on my watch,” he said.

“I know but that’s the least of my worries,” I murmured.

“what is then?”

“You ask a lot of questions sans.”

“eh kinda have to. need to make sure you aren’t planning on resetting again.”

“I promised that I wouldn’t reset again, have I ever broken a promise?”

“i’m not sure, you probably did once or twice, maybe even a couple hundred times,” his eye lights were getting darker again.

“Well I don’t wanna do that anymore, resetting is just a pain in the back,” I said.

“so what’s bothering you?”

I hesitated. Should I tell him? I know that Chara is afraid of him but she seems pretty confident this time to. I open my mouth to speak but then I see them, peeking just above sans’s shoulder. No one can see Chara other than me, the anomaly is only present when they’re possessing me. Chara put one finger to their lips, the dragged another one across their neck. I swallowed.

“I-It’s nothing really, just ambassador stuff. It w-would stress anyone out,” I stammered, hoping my lies weren’t too obvious

“look, kid, i want to trust you but you’re making it kinda difficult right now. if there is anything, just tell me. i don’t think my soul can handle another reset.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“all the resets, all the… genocides. they’ve all had some kind of impact,” he showed me the glowing white soul. I could see large cracks in it.

“I made a promise, I’m not gonna break it,” I said,” no more resets.”

“i know, i’m just worried about you,” he paused for a second.

I went to speak again but he got there first.

“anyways we should get you back to tori, she’s probably gonna start worrying and we both don’t want that,” he winked at me, “as always i-“

“You know a shortcut, you’ve said that almost a million times already.”

He chuckled then held his hand out to me. I took it and suddenly we were in front of Goat Mom’s house again.

“i’ll see ya soon kiddo,” he said before disappearing once more.

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty bad chapter, not gonna lie. I don't even know if anyone's gonna see this but nevermind. I just want to write.


End file.
